


Examination

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Category: Smile no more
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Creampie, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Glove Kink, Groping, Hand & Finger Kink, Latex, Latex Gloves, Medical Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: Rufo plays doctorThere is no plot. This is just an expression of a deeply rooted latex glove/ medical kink. A dumb little thing I wrote when the thirst was strong.





	Examination

"The patient is ready to see you now, Doctor.”

After calling out, you lay flat on the bed and waited for Rufo. It wasn't often that he was willing to indulge in your fantasies, but when he did, he always had to make a big show of it.

The bathroom door opened and out stepped Rufo. His skin was the same shade of white as the lab coat and you briefly wondered where he had found it. But then again, you had learned a long time ago not to ask too many questions when it came to the undead clown's methods. 

Rufo wore the lab coat open, treating you to a view of his dark blue body hair leading down to a pair of light blue boxers that hung low on his narrow hips.

“What seems to be the problem today miss?” He grinned as his ice cold gaze trailed over every inch of your naked body. You looked up at him innocently as you pressed your thighs together. “It's between my legs Doctor. I feel so empty.”

The scarred flesh around his painted mouth stretched tight as he pulled out a pair of latex gloves and started to put them on. 

“Well, let’s see if I can help you with that. I think an examination of all your holes should help me find the problem.”

Rufo snapped the gloves and leaned over the side of the bed. He touched the soft material to your cheeks and held your head still, while forcing you to look at him. His eyes drifted down to your mouth and he ran his thumb over your bottom lip. 

“Now, open wide.”

You opened for him and his fingers probed the inside of your mouth. The taste of his gloves filled your senses as he ran a finger over your teeth and pulled on you lips. 

“Tongue out.” 

You obeyed him and his fingers gripped your wet muscle, tugging on it. He lifted it and touched the space underneath your tongue before suddenly shoving his two middle fingers to the back of your throat. Your eyes widened but you managed not to gag as he pumped his fingers in and out of your throat.

“Hmm..”

Pulling his fingers out of your mouth, he rubbed the coating of thick saliva around on the glove.

“Everything seems to be fine with this hole. Let’s move on shall we?” 

You nodded as his fingers brushed along your skin, down to your breasts.

Rufo ran his gloved palms over your breasts in a circular motion before he started kneading them with his hands. He rolled your nipples between his fingers and pulled, causing you to moan and arch into his touch. He watched your face as he pulled again. “Does that hurt?” His smirk broke character but still, you shook your head no and he turned his attention back to your breasts. “No pain, but you seem to be experiencing some sensitivity here. I better take a closer look.” He held your breasts with both of his hands as he lowered down and swirled his tongue around your nipple. He sucked on the hardened nub and squeezed it between his teeth before moving to the other one and sucking the whole tip of your breast into his mouth.

“Ah.. doctor...” Rufo chuckled as you squirmed underneath him. He flicked his tongue over your nipple before releasing it with a pop and squeezed your breasts harder. “These seem to be just fine. Why don’t you spread your legs and let me get a look at your... problem areas.”

Rufo stood up from the bed and you bent your legs at the knee until your heels were almost to your hands. You could see the bulge growing in Rufo’s boxers as he climbed between your legs and fixed you with a stern glare. “Don’t. Move.”

His fingers lightly brushed the inside of your thighs before moving down to rub along the outside of you pussy. He used the fingers of one hand to spread you open and you sucked in a breath as a gloved finger poked at your opening. “Hmm.. you seem to have a buildup of fluids here.” He pushed his finger further inside you and started pumping it in and out. “Do you hear that?”

Rufo laughed as you blushed and turned his attention back to your cunt, rubbing his thumb over your clit as he continued to finger you. Without warning, he lowered his face and sucked on your clit causing your legs to twitch. His eyes found yours as he pulled his lips back and flicked his tongue back and forth over your sensitive nub.

He added another finger and curled them to rub against your g spot, making you moan louder and grip the sheets below you. He alternated between licking and sucking your clit while his fingers worked your insides. Your thighs brushed against his head but one look from him and you had them spread wide open again. He rolled your clit between his lips and sucked harder, causing your mouth to drop open as you leaned your head back against the bed. 

“Oh god!.. I’m coming!” 

Rufo didn’t let up even as your body stiffened and you came around his fingers with a cry of pleasure.

Finally, your body went slack and you were able to look down at him. He raised his face and licked his red painted lips. “I think I know what your problems is.” He pulled his fingers out of you and bounced up to his knees. Your eyes were drawn to his erection straining against the front of his boxers. A darker wet spot stained the tip.

“You do?” Your voice was barely above a whisper but Rufo had no problem hearing you. He smirked. “Oh yes. But you still have one more hole I need to examine before I can treat you. Get on your knees.” He slapped the outside of your thigh with his gloved hand and you rolled over, putting your head against the pillow and raised your ass in the air. You felt the latex of his gloves sliding over your ass and he spanked you before grabbing the flesh in his strong hands. Rufo spread your cheeks open and you shivered as you felt his breath against your skin.

“Just as I thought.” His tongue prodded at your hole and you moaned, pushing back against him as he worked the tip deeper inside you. He moved a hand down between your legs and teased your pussy before roughly shoving three fingers in continued to pumping them in and out.

You moaned and gripped the pillow as you started rocking your hips faster. Rufo groaned behind you. 

He pulled away but before you could protest the loss of contact, you felt the tip of his cock push against your dripping cunt. 

“Time for your treatment doll.”

Rufo gripped your hips and pushed deep inside you, starting a fast, rough pace that had you panting in no time. 

“There.. that feels better now, doesn’t it?”

“Yes! It feels so fucking good!” You arched your back and bounced your hips in time with his thrusts. He slapped your ass, causing you to yelp before you felt his thumb push past your tight ring of muscles. "Watch your language little girl!" You mumbled an apology as his other hand tangled in your hair. He yanked your head back, the latex ripping a few strands of hair free as Rufo continued his rough pace. Your eyes rolled back in your head and you started to shake underneath him. “I’m gonna.. come again…”

Rufo growled behind you as he snapped his hips even faster. “That’s it baby… time to take your medicine. I’m gonna fill your pussy up!” Your insides tightened around his cock and you screamed your release. “Fuck!” Rufo swore as his cock throbbed, spilling his hot load deep inside you. His body stilled and he rubbed over your ass as he caught his breath.

“There.” He pulled out of you and chuckled as he spread your sore pussy open, causing his cum to drip out and soak into the sheets. “Nice and full.” He sighed, and flopped down onto the bed beside you. Cuddling up to his side, you ran your fingers through his chest hair. “Thank you Doctor Rufo.. that’s just what I needed.” His eyes slid to your face as his smile widened, showing unnaturally perfect teeth. “I know. Maybe next time we can play cops and robbers.”


End file.
